


All's Well That

by flightlessboy



Series: Spideyfools [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, as usual this is about Peter and Wade and everyone else is just along for the ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessboy/pseuds/flightlessboy
Summary: Back by not-quite-popular demand! A few people asked for this, so this is just a very short piece that immediately follows the end of Summer Vacation.Peter's got his memory back, and everyone is happy about it. Someone is VERY happy about it. Now, who could that be?





	All's Well That

Peter blinked hard and shook his head a little as the spots cleared from his eyes. Slowly, he pulled the sunglasses from his face. Every eye in the room was trained on him, pensive, watching. Peter met each look, face thoughtful.

“So..?” Natasha was the first to break the silence, leaning forward. Peter looked at her, eyebrows furrowed.

“Who are you?” She looked devastated for only half a second before the corners of his lips twitched, and Peter broke out into a full grin. “I’m sorry, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. I’m kidding!” He extended his arms, smiling around the room.

“That is _so_ not funny, kid,” Tony admonished, and Peter turned to face him.

“Come on. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t do it if you had the chance, Mr. Stark.”

Tony huffed in response.

A black and red streak crossed the room in a heartbeat, and Peter turned just in time to see Deadpool sprinting at him, full speed. He didn’t even have time to brace, to react, as the mercenary charged into him, arms spread. Peter wasn’t quite sure what to expect, but what happened next wouldn’t have even made it on the list.

Wade slowed just enough that he wouldn’t knock both of them off their feet, and wrapped Peter in the tightest hug he could manage, lifting the kid off the ground by a good ten inches and spinning him around.

“Oh holy fuck, Webs, you’re back!” He set Peter down and placed a hand on each shoulder, looking him in the face. The collective height of eyebrows around the room lifted as the various watchers shared looks with each other, as if to say _Are we sure this is Deadpool? Deadly, unpredictable mercenary Deadpool?_ “Christ, I was so worried. Shit on a stick, you had me freaked out for a while there. Salt and vinegar dick-tips, I thought you’d be stuck like that, kiddo. And holy, ever-loving p-“

“That’s quite enough, I think,” Steve interjected. Wade rolled on anyways, making brief eye contact with the captain as he did so.

“-ublic displays of platonic affection, I’m still touching you.” Wade removed his hands from Peter’s shoulders and cleared his throat awkwardly. Wanda shifted until her hair fell in front of her face, barely concealing a smirk, but Bucky made no effort to hide his own.

“Well done, Stark.” T’Challa made a concerted effort to draw attention away from Wade and Peter, crossing the short distance from where he stood to Tony, and shook the other man’s hand. “Now that our work here is completed, I will be returning home. If you ever need anything…” Tony nodded.

“I know how to reach you. Thanks again for the assist.” The rest of the team seemed to get the message, pointedly not looking at the happy reunion happening and either filing into the elevator after T’Challa or turning back to each other to start their own conversations. Tony patted Peter on the shoulder. “I’m headed out kid. There’s a ride waiting for you two whenever you’re ready.” Peter turned to him.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark. And thank you for, you know, fixing my memory.”

“Any time, Pete.” Tony shared a quick look with Wade, nodded slightly, and headed towards the elevator not currently in use. Only Natasha, Clint, and Sam remained in the room – on the far side, engaged in their own conversation. Natasha had produced a deck of cards from nowhere, and was flipping it idly in one hand. Peter and Wade were practically alone. Peter’s chest rose and fell with a deep sigh as he looked away from the now-closed elevators and back to Wade.

“So,” Wade crossed his arms against his chest. “Do you remember this weekend?” Peter smiled.

“You mean the part where I got neuralyzed by an improbably over-powered bank robber and you took me on a New York stay-cation?”

“If you ever say ‘stay-cation’ again, Spidey, I will personally find that mind-wiper and use it on myself. Kids these days and your disgusting, new-fangled words.” There was no truth to Wade’s threat, his shoulders relaxed as he pointed a finger in Peter’s face.

“I heard my aunt say it first. So really,” Peter’s lips quirked as he resisted the urge to smile, “I think it’s older people, like _your_ generation, that we have to blame for that one.” Peter extended his own index finger in a pointing gesture, slowly moving his hand forward until the tips of their fingers touched. The eyes on Wade’s mask went comically wide with mock outrage.

“What the fuck did you just say to me, you little Spider? I’ll have you know I graduated _top_ of my class in Special Forces, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on taco trucks, and I have over 300 confirmed un-alives!” Wade went to hook Peter in a headlock, but the kid ducked and left Wade with an arm full of nothing but air. In a flash, Peter had spun behind the mercenary and bopped him with an open hand on the back of the head. “Oh, you little piece of-!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always!
> 
> And also as always, please feel free to find me and interact with me on Tumblr - fannishboy is my fandom blog.


End file.
